Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic bagging machine, and more particularly to the automatic bagging machine which packages plural spinning bobbins consistently.
Description of the Prior Art
A conventional automatic bagging machine is adapted to seal plural spinning bobbins by using a film material and then to cut the plural spinning bobbins, thereafter the plural spinning bobbins are covered, thus packaging the plural spinning bobbins.
However, the conventional automatic bagging machine is operated in several stages to cause labor and material costs, and more particularly to packaging the plural spinning bobbins inconsistently.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.